<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm sorry." by SponsoredByLays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940912">"I'm sorry."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays'>SponsoredByLays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, tombur - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur gets a stupid idea and gives Tommy the impression that he's gonna rape him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm sorry."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk the tag for it but ontop of all the tags is "Rape mention" (I think?) Anyways I'm aware this is kinda shitty but I'll have some actual smut soon!</p><p>Also sorry for the shitty title 😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was over at Tommy's house for the day. They were both on their phones, bored out of their minds as they kept scrolling and scrolling through social media. </p><p>Wil came across a quite weird meme as he was scrolling through Instagram. It was a white image with black text over it. </p><p>'Challenge time! Put your hands on top of your best friend's mouth while holding their wrists so they can't move. Hold them down until you get a reaction' He read off his phone. </p><p>How stupid. Why would anyone do that? Well, it probably wouldn't be as weird if you're like 14 and your best friend is the same age as you, but this wasn't Wilbur's and Tommy's case. They had a whole eight year age gap between them, and Tommy was also a teenager. </p><p>Why the fuck did he decide to do it anyways, then? Because he's an idiot, and idiots like taking risks. </p><p>"Hey, Toms?" Wil speaks up, making the younger look up from his phone. </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Can you do something for me?" He asked calmly. Maybe too calmly. Was he being obvious he had something up his sleeve? </p><p>"Sure? What's up?" </p><p>"Can you put your arms like this?" Wil says, moving his arms together, his wrists touching. </p><p>"Uh, alright" Tommy says with a confused tone. He didn't have a clue what was coming for him. </p><p>After the blond's arms are together, Wil brings his own hand and wraps it around both of Tommy's wrists. </p><p>"W-Wil?" Tommy asks in an agitated tone, followed by a nervous laugh. </p><p>Wilbur doesn't respond, but instead brings his other free hand to the younger's thighs, putting his legs onto the couch and getting on top of the younger. Now he was pinning him down by the wrists while sitting slightly above his lap and having his hand still wrapped around Tommy's mouth. </p><p>Wilbur was definitely not thinking straight in the moment. Heck, was he even thinking at all? </p><p>Tommy started panicking, beginning go assume the worst was gonna happen. He didn't know how to react, how was he supposed to react?! </p><p>He felt hot tears forming into his eyes as the older did nothing but stare. Wilbur's eyes were no longer those warm calming eyes that could bring comfort to anyone, they were now cold and scary. </p><p>Wilbur eyed the younger up and down, Tommy carefully analyzing his gaze. Was Tommy scared? Did he think Wilbur was gonna do anything bad to him? </p><p>He definitely didn't like Tommy like that, and even if he did, he probably wouldn't be doing this to the younger. Having a crush on Tommy would make him a pedophile, not a rapist. Though, does he really want to hold the title of either? </p><p>No. Then why is he not letting Tommy go? why does he only tighten his grip as he feels the blonde squirm under him? He loves the control he hold over him. </p><p>Tommy tried screaming out "what are you doing?" and "Wilbur stop" But they only came out as a muffled sobs. </p><p>Did Tommy mind Wilbur having full control over him and potentially fucking him right then and there? No, in fact the idea got him beyond aroused. What he did mind though was how abrupt and uncaring Wilbur's actions were. He didn't even ask Tommy was okay with it. That's not what he wanted. </p><p>He was about to get raped by his brother figure and best friend. </p><p>Suddenly, he feels the pressure that was on his mouth finally being lifted and he lets out numerous gasps for air, followed by more broken sobs. </p><p>"Tommy! It was a joke man, I saw this challenge on my phone and thought it'd be funny to try it on y-" Wil tries explaining, he didn't show a single sign of regret or worry. </p><p>"What the FUCK, man?! Does this seem fucking funny to you?" Tommy snaps back, pushing Wilbur off of him and continuing to gasp for air. </p><p>"Awh, don't be like that, Toms." Wil says, amused by how the other was acting </p><p>"Wilbur, I thought you were gonna fucking RAPE me. This isn't fucking funny. Fuck you, honestly." </p><p>Wil starts realizing how terrible of an idea this actually was. He fucked up, didn't he? </p><p>"You really scared me." Tommy says quietly while getting up. </p><p>"W-Wait- Tommy, look man I'm sorr-" He proceeds to get up as well and grab Tommy by the wrist, but the younger slaps his hand away. </p><p>"Fuck off." Is all he says before he rushes to his own room. </p><p>... </p><p>"Shit." Wil mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About an hour passes by, neither of the two really knowing what to say or how to approach each other. Did Tommy overreact? Did Wilbur take it too far? Who was supposed to apologize? </p><p>They couldn't answer any of these questions, but Wilbur decided to be the mature person and go up to Tommy. After all, it was mostly his fault. </p><p>Wilbur goes up the stairs, finally reaching Tommy's room and knocking on the door. </p><p>"Tommy?" </p><p>No response. He knocks again. </p><p>"Tommy, can we please talk? I know I fucked up." Wil says, then hears the door being unlocked. He moves his hand to the doorknob, opening the door swiftly. </p><p>He scans the room, it looked the same as last time he entered it. Tommy was just standing next to him, probably waiting for an apology. </p><p>"Let's sit down, yeah?" Wil says, heading over to Tommy's bed, the other following suit. </p><p>"Well?" Tommy urges on, his eyes and face were still red from crying earlier. </p><p>"Tommy, listen, I know what I did was really wrong of me but I didn't think too much of it, you know? I didn't expect you to get *that* scared. I forgot how younger and weaker you are compared to me so that probably scared you more and-" </p><p>"Just shut up already." Tommy cuts off his ramble, making the other close his mouth, confused. "Wil, it's- it's really not about that." </p><p>"What?" Wilbur asked, obviously bewildered. </p><p>Tommy bites his lip, really contemplating whatever came next. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>"I... I basically wouldn't have minded if you did anything to me-" </p><p>"Pardon?" Wilbur asked, each word that came out of the blonde's mouth making him ten times more confused. </p><p>"I- I fucking like you, okay?! Like- more than a brother and best friend." Tommy sighs "I didn't start crying cause I was scared you were gonna do something to me, I was scared cause I thought you knew I fucking liked which is why you were doing that. I thought you were playing with my fucking feelings!" Tommy blurts out, looking away, and waiting for a harsh response or to be called disgusting. </p><p>But that never came. </p><p>"Oh, Tommy..." Wil's expression softens. </p><p>"I get it if you're mad at me." </p><p>"I'm not mad, Tommy. I just- I don't...-" Before Wilbur finish his sentence, Tommy pulls him into a hug. </p><p>"I know, and that's fine. I just needed to get it off my chest." Tommy replies, face buried in Wilbur's shoulder. </p><p>He was content with the idea of remaining friends. As long as Wilbur didn't leave him. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Wil sighs </p><p>"Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS MY EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK I'M SORRY FOR LESS UPLOADS UH ANYWAYS hope u enjoyed and if u have any requests or ideas you'd like me to try writing lmk👀👍</p><p>By the way, italic and bold fonts dont work for some reason so I can't fucking emphasize shit so imma start using "*" again 😴</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>